


「卡带♀」唇钉与一日三餐

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, 单性转, 看tag避雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 御美都爱上了一个让她奋不顾身的人，或许她爱的只是奋不顾身这件事带来的戏剧的痛苦。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Konan/Nohara Rin, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	「卡带♀」唇钉与一日三餐

宇智波御美都17岁，黑道大小姐，就读于管控松懈的普通高中。在生日这一天被小南姐姐带去打了唇钉，嘴唇下方一边一个，约半月后可换小尖牙首饰，充作吸血鬼。

完事之后她给养父打电话，宇智波斑在公司忙碌，差司机来接她去吃饭，地方她来定。御美都说不整那些高档玩意了，去商店街吃铁板烧，如果你不快点来，我就找厨师小哥去开房。斑说随便你，挂了电话，但还是于半小时后赶到，任御美都挽住他的胳膊。

御美都，一名铁直女，非常容易一个接一个地爱上男人，在合适的年龄恋父，任由凄凄苦苦的情伤占据自己脆弱的心。

在店内落座，她用手转着唇钉。

“好看吗？”她仰起头抿着嘴问斑，让下部的伤口更加明显。

“你说呢。”斑伸手拨弄一下，“痛吗？能不能正常吃饭？”

“可以啦，吃完消毒就是了……有一点点痛，热热的。”她露出笑容。

御美都喜欢拔牙、抽血，喜欢一切把体内的东西取出去的活动，喜欢外力施加的疼痛，斑毫不怀疑她将来会去做别人的M。

他们这一台的厨师是个帅哥。为了餐饮卫生，厨师自然是全副武装，只能看见他没精神的眼睛和帽间露出的银发。但或许因为身材、脸型和漂亮的手，他是那种全店女生都会多瞟几眼的类型。

在开始做菜前，帅哥突然表演起转铲刀的绝技来，厨具在他指间花里胡哨地翻飞。御美都认真看着，渐渐发起呆来，合着他的节奏，一手轻轻转动着唇钉。帅哥对上她的目光，突然手一抖，铲刀“当啷”掉在了铁板上。

“非常抱歉。”他捡起厨具，这时同事上了新鲜的菜来，他该开始工作了。

“没关系。”御美都弯着眼睛笑，去看他胸口的名牌：旗木卡卡西。

“二位有什么忌口吗？”卡卡西问。

“没有，”御美都说，“我们喜欢甜的。”

卡卡西熟练地烹饪食物，将一只只小餐盘送至他们面前，御美都那一份都用蜂蜜画了金黄的爱心，她抬眼去看他，他目光躲闪，非常害羞。斑在旁边烦不胜烦地咳嗽了一声。

饭毕，御美都去厕所补口红，掏小果冻状的漱口水，而后从包里拿出碘伏，涂抹进下唇的伤口，再用湿巾擦去深重的酱色。那味道真不好。

洗过手出来，她被卡卡西叫住。

“不是故意跟着你，对不起。”厨师紧张地说，“这个城市这么大，我怕再也见不到你。小姐，可以跟我交换电话号码吗？”

御美都看他一会儿，摸了摸自己乱翘的长发。

“你不做菜时也戴口罩？”

卡卡西把厨师帽摘下来，拉下口罩堆在下巴。比她预计的更帅一些，没有缺点的五官，意料之外的是下巴上的小痣——她的脸一定红了，因为她此刻就想亲一下它。为着这张好脸，爱河在他们之间轰轰烈烈地铺陈开来。

御美都迅速地跟铁板烧厨师小哥开始交往，从她的恋父情结中大步离开。四天后的情人节，她吃早饭时提了一嘴今天要外宿，斑对此表示了反对，但只是一如既往的口头反对，未曾想到御美都一反常态，态度极为刚烈，说二人真心相爱，非他不可云云，并说如果斑不能接受，她就要搬出去与男友同住。

“你就直说，他技术真的很好？”斑从报纸后发言。

御美都脸腾地烧起来，像一块被铁板烧铲刀压住的皮皮虾。她脑中浮现出昨天，翘课的下午，在拉起窗帘的昏暗小房间，卡卡西抽出手来，给她看两指间撑开薄蹼一样的水膜的奇异场景。

她很努力才从那活色生香的画面中回神。

“你怎么能对女儿说这种话，你尊重过我吗？”御美都愤而离席，进房间收拾行李收拾得山响，十分钟后拖一只行李箱走出来。

斑看了她一眼。

“贫贱夫妻百事哀，你做好心理准备吧。”他平静地说，“戴套吃药，不要搞到怀孕回来找我。”

“你想做便宜外公，我还不乐意呢！”御美都甩门而出。

斑有点头痛，一个人继续未结束的早饭，任由她为爱痴狂离家出走，在情人节进行这场青春期凄风苦雨的私奔表演。

——住在四叠半的小房间自然体验不好，但能够让两个人贴得很紧。春假时，卡卡西工作更忙，御美都去便利店做兼职，此外，能对上的时间他们都腻在一起。

小南和琳去看电影，在便利店买两支雪糕，正遇见御美都笨拙地把亲手绘制的“爆烤鸡肉串今日特价”的牌牌贴到显眼的地方。一开始她有些不好意思，熟练地给她们扫码，善解人意的琳没有给她尴尬的时间，多拿了一支雪糕塞进筐里，拉住她的手说：“御美都什么时候交班，一起去玩吧？”

半小时后三人一起走在街上，电影奶茶都是小南请客。御美都的卡被停了，一整个月没做头发和添置新衣，有情饮水饱。

“你的唇钉取掉了？”小南伸手摸了一下她嘴唇下方，“难道是因为他不喜欢？”

小南和野原琳在交往，但两个人都不在意对方跟御美都有亲密的肢体接触。她那种程度的铁直女，没有什么可介意的。

御美都摇摇头：“是便利店工作不许戴饰品，嘴上的伤口又新，取下来就愈合了。以后有机会再打吧。”

她没来得及戴上吸血鬼小尖牙，就溺毙在那个人做的一日三餐里。御美都此刻扎着清汤挂面的马尾，红润的脸蛋只化了淡妆，像一个新嫁的幸福少妇。

她的女同性恋朋友们对此也不好说什么。

“那你之后可要好好读书了哦？”琳说。

小南敲了一下御美都的头：“会好好读就有鬼了，她那么笨。”

御美都逐渐知道卡卡西的身世。他的父亲在他很小的时候就过世了，留下的房子卖了一笔钱支撑学业，此时尚有节余，但尽量不要动，因此他在厨师学校的课程之外进行一些餐饮店的兼职，积攒工作经验。他不想让御美都太辛苦，认为她应当专心学业，御美都答应开学后就不再打工了。

据卡卡西说，他有丰富的打工经历，最喜欢的一项是帮人遛狗。最辉煌时曾帮整个小区的业主遛狗，牵着十几条狗绳，走起路来摇曳生姿。那个小区后来拆迁了，狗朋友们鸡犬升天，他仍旧一贫如洗，人与狗再无交集。

御美都眼睛亮亮地看着他，觉得他说什么都很有意思。

“为什么想做厨师？”

“小时候有人说我做饭很好吃，让人幸福，所以我想我应该去做。”

他确实只要有空就会做饭，在小烤箱里保温，留给睡醒的御美都。

她撅起嘴：“是男孩还是女孩？”

“女孩，幼儿园同学。”

“喜欢她？”

“以前是。”

“你还真诚实。”

“不会骗你的。”卡卡西边说边摸进她的衣服下摆。

御美都的肚子有一些肉，很好捏，胸不算太大，形状圆润，穿校服中筒袜会留下红色勒痕，手放到屁股上，肉会从指缝里淌出来。她谈过三个男朋友，卡卡西是第四个，和前面的都不同。

他握着御美都的脚踝从正面进入，亲吻她的乳肉，她于是不说话了，咬着嘴唇下方曾经打过洞的位置，她暂时还不敢表达自己对疼痛的喜爱与向往，总担心自己表现得太过淫荡，像坏女孩。但仅仅是普通的做爱也让她足够兴奋，御美都水很多，多得吓人，卡卡西告诉她这件事。

她睁开一只眼问：“比谁都水多吗？”

“比谁都水多。”卡卡西凑在她耳廓里说，“是不是因为你有一点点胖呢？”

御美都生气了，用手在他背上拍打。卡卡西埋在她肩窝里笑：“对不起，我说错了，不是胖，你是肉肉的。”

他们一直做到天蒙蒙亮，套子扔了一地，御美都困得迷迷糊糊，两只小手按在他脸上，说：“我们结婚吧。”

卡卡西总是半耷拉的眼睛睁大了，像迎面遇上狂风。

御美都阖上双眼：“给我一个戒指，好不好？啤酒的易拉罐铁环也可以，只要是你给的，都算数。”

他撑起身体环视小小的房间，似乎没有易拉罐铁环，有点着急。

“我的工资卡给你。”

御美都闭着眼睛笑，推了他一下：“傻，我才不要。”


End file.
